Akatsuki Second Chance REBORN!
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Obito realized as the universe collapsed around him that he had seriously screwed up along the way. With a chance to give his "teammates" the Akatsuki, and the most innocent of them all, Naruto, a second chance at life, he sends them forward to a life where they could try again. Reunited, their memories return to them. What would the plot of KHR be like with shinobi as major parts?
1. Prologue: A Second Change

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_A.N. Don'tkillmeforwritingmorestories_**

**Prologue**:

Obito realized as the universe collapsed around him that he had seriously screwed up along the way. In the attempt to heal the world, he destroyed it, and broke the hearts and lives to many of the people he had grown to care about.

They say when your life is ending, your life flashes across your eyes, but when you are the only one left, and your world is ending, the lives of the people you think about, care about, or are important to you but you never know, are the ones whose lives you see instead. The Akatsuki who had become a family

As he saw Deidara's life and final moments he regretted deceiving the young man who had cared so much about Tobi that his life regret was accidentally taking Tobi with him in a suicide bombing.

So with his Kamui he sent Deidara's soul somewhere he could grow up with a family. Maybe with an older sister, mother, and father, he could grow up happy and loved.

He saw Kisame's loyalty, and how he had died thinking Obito was going to make the world a better place, a place of peace. Obito regretted betraying that trust, and sent Kisame's soul to a place where he would be at peace.

Obito didn't know too much about Sasori, but as images flashed through his head of a young Sasori being raised by puppet parents, something in his chest hurt. Maybe, just maybe, he needed some time with his real family before being reborn. And then he could be a child again, just for awhile.

Nagato and Konan both needed a long change at everyday life. There was something that joined them through the chakra rods and piercings. A darkness. He would separate that from them, for awhile. It would grow into itself as power but their purity could overwhelm it, and they would absorb it.

In death, Sasuke and Itachi could not be parted. They were, by now, two halves of the same soul. Itachi needed to protect something, and Sasuke needed to be able to vent. Protector of the town, a vengeful guardian… with Itachi's loyalty of justice and Sasuke's bloodthirstiness they could be the best thing to happen to that town or the worst..

Kakuzu and Hidan had to be together somehow. Whether in a team or not, the zombie bros couldn't be parted for long. They vented off each other in a way that kept them from murdering others. So they would meet at an early age. Kakuzu needed money to stay hapy.. but Hidan just needed death. Obito knew where to send them.

That left one regret. The one person who had done nothing, and had everything thrown at him. The pain of loss. He looked at the final person who was alive with him, who sat slumped against the stone in complete loss of what to do.

"Naruto," Obito rasped, as he knelt next to the boy. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way."

The stunning blue eyes that Naruto once had looked up at him at a empty gaze. A bit of light came back into them. "I know," he said quietly. "You wanted to help people, but you were hurt and did stupid stuff." He looked back to the Juubi lashing against Kurama, who was falling. "I wish I could start over."

Obito looked at them again. "You can. While this world is collapsing, there are others out there. I'm sending others there." A bit of brightness returned to Naruto's eyes.

"Can you send others there with me?" Naruto said with a tad more energy. Obito frowned minutely.

"Only people I have personally known," Obito admitted. Naruto slumped again, before perking up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Obito nodded. "Then … please?" Obito looked out at the battle. "How much chakra do you have left?" Obito asked.

"Its pretty much all recovered, not that it would do any good now," Naruto said slowly looking perplexed. "Why?"

"I can send our souls, but not our memories.. not yet. If I can use your chakra, I can send the memories, but the memories will be triggered when we all have met each other once again," Obito replied. Naruto stood, drawn to his feet by Obito.

"What do I need to do," he asked. Obito glanced down at the young man. "Just pour as much energy into your hand as possible, like creating a rasengan, but without using the damaging part of the chakra."

With a final Kamui he drew the energy, and both their souls, and Zetsu, who was a part of him now, a partner, for life, into the black hole that was formed.

He knew that he had to place himself at the position to protect and guide them.. and if he had to suffer an eternal curse for it, he would.


	2. Arc 1: Life Before Memories: Tsuna

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_A.N. This is arc is series of clips of their childhoods, bits and pieces of recollection._

Rain had always soothed Tsuna. Just like how orange was his favorite color. There was someone he once loved that loved orange. Or did he have orange hair? Tsuna wasn't sure. He was only three and he hadn't met many people yet.

Papa was gone all the time and Mama kept smiling, but as his father left yet again all he could do was watch the falling rain as he set on the ledge to the back porch, his fluffy hair damp with it. He turned his eyes from the ripple in the water. Ripples were important he thought, they meant something, or were supposed to.

"Tsu-kun~?" his mother called from the kitchen. Tsuna could hear her looking for him, but he was mesmerized by the sky, the rain drops dripping down his face. Maybe there was an angel looking over him, up there. He felt like there should have been. If there wasn't well, he would just have to find her. He closed his eyes, a faint impression of the angel in his memory.

The rain stopped falling on him, and he opened his eyes and looked up at the duck print umbrella. "Tsu-kun, now why are you out here? You'll get sick!" his mother scolded him.

"Mama," he said with a lisp. "Something is missing." And he quietly went back into the house.

Tsuna first met Rokudo Mukuro and felt it was someone he should be able to trust. No matter how betrayed he felt, and how angry he got, he was never able to shake that feeling. After Vendice had taken them away, his mind flashed through the dialogue they had.

_"What do you know of pain, Vongola?!" _

_"I do know creating more war isn't the way to stop your own pain!"_

_"And what, you support peace? Everyone should know my pain!"_

_"If I lead the Vongola I won't use it to create pain! I will show everyone Vongola is only the way to bring peace to the world! A new dawn!" _

_"When I take over your body I'll make your dawn red with blood!"_

Tsuna could never drop the feeling that he was having the same argument all over again, and that he was arguing with himself. But.. why would he think that? And why did "Red Dawn" sound so familiar?


	3. Arc 1: Before Memories: Takeshi

A.N. Another of the Pre-memory arc.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a sweet kid. He had a good home, was very loyal. He could be a bit of an airhead, and he was always smiling. He liked to play baseball, although as he admitted to his all too perceptive father "It didn't feel quite right." as if he should be swinging something besides a bat.

He was insanely strong and athletic, and was also part of the swim team as a reserve. He had been badgered about being one of the main team members, but could only shrug and say "Maa maa, its just for fun. Plus, its not fair for the other players."

No one commented on the fact one time he swam underwater for 10 minutes before airing to breath. No one, again, commented on the fact the longer he was in the water the bluer his skin and hair got. They just assumed it was lack of oxygen. And because no one commented, he never knew.

When he first lay hands on a practice sword, all he could say was "Not.. exactly right." His father started to realize he was less of a katana user, than a heavier sword like a broad sword. For all Takeshi's thin frame he had amazing lifting power and stamina to outlast a marathon runner.

Upon really taking a good look at Tsuna he realized that this was a man to follow. And upon taking a good look at Reborn he realized "This is a creature to watch out for." Playing it off as a farce was a good way to scout for information, after all.

And if he felt especially buddy buddy with Hibari-sempai, well, no one was going to look at him funny for making sure Hibari-sempai got dango with his sushi. (Tomatoes too! Hibari always insisted.)

(Although it took awhile as a child to grow out of the response of feeling insulted every time someone said the word sushi, for whatever reason, his family didn't know! That made for a lot of awkward situations with his father's customer.)


	4. Arc 1: Before Memories: Hayato

The truth of the matter was, Gokudera Hayato loved bombs and explosions far earlier than Shamal ever showed him. It started with a baby Hayato sleepily teething on a piece of clay-like c4. Although it was brushed off as a assassination attempt, (one that seemingly happened again and again) it was the start of a long chain of events.

Just like how Bianchi could make everything poison, Hayato could make anything explode.

What they didn't tell you, was that the tubes that Hayato used as "Dynamite" were actually empty, and muffled the explosion. The true part that was turned explosive was the thin line of c4 "thread" that started to sizzle as a countdown. No sense in giving a young man with control issues enough firepower to destroy the whole mansion, right? No, better to teach him that was the only way to make it explode, ever, when young.

Hayato had an intense fascination for art. Especially improvised music! While he still got sick when looking at Bianchi, and was still embarassed about being laughed at, he could see the value in the way the art was just an instant inspiration! So that was the only way he played music anymore.

He parted from his family at a young age. Hearing the death of his mother was likely due to his fathers influence broke his heart. And honestly, Bianchi was a better sister from a distance. Something about him hated poison with all his heart.

Sometimes when he was really spaced out and he could smell his sisters cooking words came to his mouth he didn't quite understand the meaning of. "Aho-danna, un.."

When he met Tsuna, he realized that Tsuna was a good person, a good leader, and someone he wanted to follow. When he met Reborn... there was an instant respect, and a deep wariness. He, for some reason, wanted to scoop up Reborn in a hug, and avoid him at all cost.

When that baseball freak couldn't take the dangerous life seriously, Hayato was pissed. Juudaime would be sad if something happened to him when he was goofing off! So he argued, and fussed, and he loved his explosions. Something was missing though. Something big.


	5. Arc 1: Before Memories: Lambo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Lambo was a happy child, but a strange child. He kept his hair short, and in neat locks. When confronted about that (for Bovino children use their afros to store an assortment of weapons in them) he only showed a picture of a scribble done in crayon, and with a small lightning flame touched to the scribble, a pack of crayons poofed out.

These scribbles were unable to be used by anyone else but Lambo, and when questioned Lambo could only say "Lambo-sama saw it in a dream." With eyes that were too old, too young, too hardened, and too innocent, all at once.

The lightning flames had Lambo training to join the Vongola in his final year in the Bovino compound. Lambo could be a true prodigy one moment, and an absolutely simple minded child in the next, but you could see deep in his eyes that he truly appreciated and enjoyed the opportunity to be a kid.

He was clingy to his parents, and a sweet boy, but after an accident that claimed his parents he disappeared for a week, reappearing with a homemade tattoo scar of one of his scribbles on his wrist. The next time his remaining family was threatened, (The Don Bovino, his grandfather,) Lambo slapped a hand growing bright with lightning flames to that scar.

As the smoke surrounding Lambo blew away, what was revealed was what seemed to be a frankenstein of toys and dolls, cut up and patched together in a multicolor scorpion. No one would ever be able to pry out of him where he got the design, how the small sewing needles he had put in blow holes in the scorpion had obtained their paralytic poison, or how he managed to control it with no visible means of control. Control fine enough that the sickle blade on the scorpions tail was pressed against the assassins neck without killing him.

When questioned his eyes would only dim and he would get a far away look. After that, he became someone of both a loved and feared child within the Bovino compound. He was intensely loyal, cuddly, and sweet, but a natural hitman. So the Don Bovino wasn't worried about Lambo when he finally sent Lambo off to Japan.

"Let everyone underestimate you," the Don had told him. "Hide your abilities."

Somehow, Lambo thought, deception felt like second nature.

Sometimes Lambo felt like he was two people in one head. One was a happy, sugar addicted child, and the other was a dark merciless killer with a apathy towards others.

And sometimes Lambo felt uncomfortable in his own body, simply being alive. He wasn't sure why that was, so whenever he started worrying about it he would just go to the nearest friendly face and beg for candy; he did, somehow, think he would miss his sense of taste, if he were not alive. Grape candy was the best!

When Lambo first met Bianchi it was love at first site. It had to be her ability for poisons, and the almost-pink (not quite the right shade...) hair. Maybe it was the green eyes..

Something about a natural killer and user of poisons with those features..

Bianchi was one of the few that would command a natural sense of respect from Lambo.

Fighting with Bakadera seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He was sick of how the nice Poison-nee's younger, more stupid, brother was always blowing things up. Explosions were like the lamest things ever! They disappeared and were gone, in less than a moment. The best things were eternal, after all.

His main weapons were the beautiful scorpion he was saving for emergencies, the electricity he could harness in his body, the same electricity that would always be a part of the earth should he perish, and a bazooka that didn't explore, but instead manipulated an everlasting time? That was eternal.

Nana was always amazed at the complicated pieces of art that Lambo could do, and bring to her. It always got him hugs, a treat, and praise. Despite all else, he loved being mothered.


	6. Arc 1: Before Memories: Hibari Kyoya

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Hibari Kyoya could not connect with his peers. He couldn't connect with his family. He could only connect with himself, but sometimes, if he let himself go soft, he remembered connecting with a white haired boy in his day care. He didn't care for anyone but himself, and his home.

He loved his home, and had an inborn sense of duty toward it. The air was clean, the few criminals that appeared were easily crushed by his police, no, disciplinary force. It was perfectly natural to him to create a group to establish order in their small town.

It was no wonder he always saw himself as the only predator. A prodigy, able to do martial arts from birth.

It was also both natural, and repulsive, that the first time he saw the fluffy little herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, he wanted to poke the forehead over his big caramel eyes.

It was, though, totally repulsive when he fell to Rokudo Mukuro's illusions. He always found, oddly, from then on, he could see through illusions, although his eyes would change to red and patterned.

He always felt most at peace in the deep forest in his shrine.

Discipline.

Pride.

Honor.

Defense.

Faith.

And a touch of bloodthirstiness.

His greatest loyalty was to himself and his home.

And when he turned those red eyes on and looked in the mirror, he saw two faces looking back at him.


	7. Arc 1: Before Memories: Ryohei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Ryohei was a happy child. He was overly vocal about this happiness, both to his parents pleasure and displeasure, at times. Whenever he thought something, it instantly went from his brain to his mouth with no filters. His parents had tried many times to drive him to think before he spoke, and even sent him to speech therapists for his verbal tic: Sadly, that verbal tic only was replaced by a new one. Well, anything was better than "dattebayo", his parents would think.

But, to their eternal happiness, he was a good honest child, always trying to be helpful to his family, and so his family was rarely mad at him. When he was old enough to realize what being a big brother meant, he took it very very seriously. Ryohei was incredibly protective over his little sister, and when those bullies had hurt her his eyes literally lit up in flames.

"Messing with my imouto is a EXTREMELY BAD idea!"

He was a reckless fighter though, although he healed at an insane rate, he always went into the battle with little or no defenses, like the damage he took, no matter how bad, should be easily shrugged off. His inhumane rate of healing was amazing enough as it was.

But as much as he spoke his mind, it was hard to actually explain what drove him to certain actions. His desire to put the people he cared about on his boxing team was more than just a competitive spirit. No, his boxing team had nothing to do with competition. It was about creating a team, with a leader, to raise your abilities to defend others.

Before he took up boxing he was a bit of a brawler, but with the rules of boxing in his head he grew more disciplined. He had a distaste for playing dirty now, something he felt was a privilege to have. If someone else was at serious risk though, he could be the dirtiest fighter of them all. When he thought about that sometimes a hard glint would enter his eyes, and a silent prayer to never let anyone die again whispered through his subconscious.

When he saw Tsuna he knew he wasn't overestimating the timid fluffy boy. He had the potential, just the hardship to grow hadn't pulled it out yet. Ryohei was dumb, and he knew he was, but he wasn't ignorant. He knew Sawada wasn't ready to fight yet, but there was as sense of intuition telling him that Ryohei needed to push and be a challenge for Sawada.

There was something about Sawada that was half there too. Something like he felt some big part of him was missing. When he channeled that energy that went through his body into that gold flame that appeared when he was really excited, he expected to see some sort of mark on his bare belly. That it wasn't there made him feel both unsettled and relieved at the same time.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi would be the strongest of them all, eventually. Now if only he'd stop eying Kyoko! Maybe if he gave Sawada a book on how to make origami a new hobby would distract him.. something about paper. Hmm.

But before that thought processed he realized it was ramen night at home, and he ran out the door to Kyoko's classroom. "LET'S EXTREMELY GET RAMEN! TO THE EXTREME!"


	8. Arc 1: Before Memories: Shamal

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto!

Shamal focussed on his trident mosquitos, but was unexpectedly excellent with throwing knives, guided explosions, and just about any attack he observed once. His eidetic memory and excellent reflex would have given him the name "Copy Cat Shamal" if he hadn't been so lazy.

While it gave him great joy to heal, (well, except for guys), it always felt more natural to be an assassin.

Giving that upstart snobbish boy Sakura-kura was unintentional, but subconsciously deliberate. (Later, with his memories, he would laugh about the mighty Uchiha falling by Sakura.)

The fact he was born a pervert was much discussed (and sometimes exploited, much to Shamal's private amusement) by the women in his life. Even the orphanage matron and her assistants noticed it, even from the age of a toddler. He escaped that orphanage as soon as possible, but the damage was done... he had converted all the women to his fangirls by accident.

Most people didn't know he was the author of the famous Ichi-Icha Paradise series, written under the penname Jiraiya. But most people weren't born with an entire series of books memorized in their head either.

The first time Shamal met Reborn, it was before the Arcobaleno curse had been inflicted. There was a mix of regret, pain, and a faint menace that passed through their locked gaze, the Family members around them frozen, before it softened and they were exchanging barbs like old friends.

Shamal knew there was something off about the 10th generation Vongola, but felt much at home with them.


	9. Arc 1: Before Memories: NagiChrome

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Naruto_**

She shouldn't have been so surprised when her mother had refused to donate organs for her. Her mother had gotten pregnant to "hook" a rich entitled businessman who needed an heir. The disappointment when she had been born female was palatable and overwhelming Nagi's entire life with her family.

Her mother had always been narcissistic, self centered, and selfish. Which is why Nagi was dismissed and called a "foolish child" when Nagi had immediately doomed her life to save another. For her mother, it wasn't like Nagi had any skills of "value". (Her excellent reflexes, acrobatics, and talent in origami included" for she was much too much of a tomboy and completely undesirable to the elite to have married off.

So when her Mukuro-sama contacted her, saved her life, and offered unconditional love it was no wonder she gave herself to him completely, devotion, loyalty, love, and all those things. They were soul-mates, and as she would later learn, in more ways than one.

None of this explained why the first time she saw her new boss she wanted to rush forward and engage him in a passionate kiss.


	10. Arc 1: Before Memories (mostly!) Hidan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto**_

_A.N._**WARNING:**_There will be a lot of cussing. Hidan, of course._

When Hidan was reborn, all he wanted to do was slaughter everything. Not only was he stuck in that hole for Jashin knows how long, he was currently a newborn and couldn't do his sacrifices!

Jashin fucking thought it was funny, and since Jashin was the only one he could talk to for the longest time, they grew more familiar, less like god and priest and more like companions. With the dimension having collapsed, all Jashin had was Hidan, and all Hidan had was Jashin.

Thank Jashin he still retained his silver hair. It was a vanity of his. When he realized as he grew older, he couldn't do sacrifices without his necklace and scythe, he had to turn to a second pleasure. He grew his hair out, because girls fucking loved long hair.

None of his caretakers knew where he learned Japanese, especially those awfully rude words. But thankfully he was born into the Vongola family, and with the CEDEF leader being Japanese, it was considered an asset. When they learned he was incredibly skilled with killing, especially with a sword (which had been his primary weapon pre-Jashin, before he received his holy scythe) he was inducted into the Varia squads.

It didn't take long to ascend to leader, but Hidan hated leading, so the first time a great killer and decent leader overcame him in battle, he handed the job over. Xanxus was bloodthirsty enough and had more ambition than Hidan. Hidan could respect that. To bad the stupid little shit got frozen and he had to temporarily take control again.

When he first met the current form of Kakuzu, (pointed out to him by the amused Jashin), he couldn't help but crack up laughing. Not only was the fucking old miser tiny as shit, he was girly, and had lost his memories! He didn't even remember why he tried so hard to make money, which was just fucking hilarious. That didn't stop the old geezer baby from being totally obsessed with it.

Jashin had mentioned the rest of the Akatsuki had been reborn, but was incredibly tight lipped as to who they were and he wasn't clever enough to figure it out on his own. Jashin had told them when they all had finally met each other, that was when their memories would be restored. His god had also reassured them they were all connected to the Vongola, and that they would meet.

Upon regaining his memories, when he realized who they were, he fell into hysterical and unintelligible laughter. Xanxus had nothing on Leader-sama!


	11. Arc 1: Before Memories: RenatoReborn

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto_**

The baby was born with wise eyes. The orphanage workers where he worked were incredibly observant, taking in his gazd as a baby and seeing an old soul. They named him Renato, which was Latin for "Reborn". An alias he choose for himself when he was first inflicted with the Arcobaleno curse to distance himself from the person he had used to be.

He was serious, studious, and attracted the gaze of the mafia. It was the rescue he made of one of the Vongola heirs that had Timeteo pulling him into the Vongola, and training him. He became a private hitman: And he was very good at it: But his first loyalty lay with the Vongola.

Renato realized the moment the Arcobaleno curse was offered to them that it would be far more than he expected. He was wary, but understood the need for self sacrifice. Still, he was ready to decline it; basing his judgement on a feeling wasn't how a hitman made decisions. It was the actions of Leon that changed his opinion.

As he went to decline, Leon bit his ear from where he sat on Renato's shoulder. The small lizard eyed him with one black and one white eye, and directed him with his tail to leave the room. At that point, he turned into a open scroll, and words began appearing.

"You need to do it, it is important that you do.

**_Yea! Don't be a wimp!_**

Your future goals rely on you taking on this curse.

_**Yea you hav-**_

Shut up!

**_Oops, forgot he didn't remember. Sorry!"_**

This surreal conversation with his split personality lizard was the last time that Leon ever held a conversation with him until he regained his memories. Renato didn't know what he didn't remember, but somehow he felt that his obsession with black clothes with orange trim and spirals had something to do with those lost memories.

Shamal had seen with his observant eyes that Reborn was truly suffering in his cursed form. In discussion they came to a decision. If Reborn could act more childish, carefree, then maybe he can adjust to being in a body of a child. Reborn agreed; he trusted Shamal, from the moment he saw Shamal. There was a certain freedom in what Shamal helped him achieve through hypnosis. And Reborn knew the trigger if he ever needed to release his old side. (And, as it occurred, he did this several times through Tsuna's trials when it became necessary to be serious.)

There was still moments of solemness and darkness that slipped through when certain things went wrong but most the time he was able to be kinder to innocents, thoughtful, and playful. It was like a memory of a memory, a childhood he never had. Was this what was locked behind his wise eyes?

Reborn felt an intense sense of loyalty to the 10th generation Vongola that he couldn't quite understand. That, however, didn't stoop him rom teasing them mercilessly. All in good fun of course!


End file.
